Black Butler Kuroshitsuji
by iamsimplyonehellofabutler
Summary: Just another Black Butler Fanfic but...Ceil is a girl and it takes place in the 21 century (so modern day) Ceil and Sebastian are in loves :3 Sebby x Ceil FOREVER ;D
1. Chapter 1

*SEBASTIANS POV*

My jaw fell open as the young mistress came out of the bathroom

Her long brown hair was completely straight instead of wavy

Her eyes were dark framed with makeup

"Wow" was all I could muster

She snorted "mhm"

I laughed "come on let's get you dressed"

I handed her some under garments and turned away as she put them on

Then she picked out a black high waisted mini skirt and a white tank top with a mesh back

I helped dress her as she blushed profusely

Then she grabbed her pink creepers and slipped them on

She looked in the mirror

She turned to me "how do I look?" she asked

"Beautiful as always" I smiled

"t-thanks" she replied

I wonder why I make her nervous

*CEIL'S POV*

ASDFGHJKL

HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL

I remain cool on the outside but on the inside I am squealing with joy

"Shall we go?" he smirks

"Sure" I reply

We walk down stairs and the staff greets me

"CEIL HAIIII" bard, finny, mey-rin, and yell

"Hello" Tanka says right as he reaches his limit

"Hey guys" I say

Me and Sebastian walk out the door and get in the Rolls Royce Phantom

We get in the backseat and are sitting close

I am thrilled to be this close to him but also nervous

"okay so today we must get new clothes, your hair done, school supplies, the eye doctor ,and we must drop by the school to pick up your schedule" he ordered

"Okay, where to first?" I asked

"The salon" he declared

The chauffer pulls away from the mansion and takes us to the high end salon that my mother goes to when she's home

We walk in and everybody stares at me then Sebastian

I look down embarrassed

I understand why their staring I mean you don't see an extremely hot demon butler in a suit everyday

He saunters right up to the desk and tells the lady that we have an appointment

They lead us to one of the fancy back rooms

We wait and wait

Finally a platinum blonde too tan skinny girl walks in

"Hiya Hun" she pats my head

I cringe away

Sebastian stifles a laugh

I glare at him

The blonde notices Sebastian and her jaw hits the floor

"Well hi honey" she bats her eyes furiously

I start to get pissed off at the blonde

How dare she flirt with my Sebastian

She tries to sit on his lap but he moves away

The look on her face was priceless I was a bit happier

She tried to talk to him again

"Uh excuse me?" I shot at her

"What kid?" she wrinkled her nose

"Um you're supposed to do my hair so stop flirting with my butler and get the hell over here"

She was livid

Sebastian was smirking

She gruffly asked what I wanted done with my hair

I thought about it for a second then decided that I wanted it short and a blackish blue color

"My young mistresses are you sure?" Sebastian said shocked

"Yep" I smiled

*Sebastian's POV*

I watched in horror as the blonde Barbie cut off my Ceil's hair

Finally she was done

It looked amazingly sexy, very mature

She brushed some of her new shaggy short blue black hair out of her eyes and looked at me

I can't even describe how beautiful she looks

"All right young mistresses lets go"

The blonde sashays over to me and puts her hand on my chest

Ceil looks furious

The blonde leans close and slip a paper in my hand

Call me any time Hun

She leans even closer intending to kiss me

Ceil looks like she is going to kill this blonde hairdresser

I back away and give the paper back to the dumbstruck blonde

"I'm sorry but I have no need to call you, have a nice day" I smirk

Ceil bursts out laughing as the blonde storms away

"Come on Ceil-Chan we must be going"

"Fine butler-kun"

She smiled devilishly

*CEIL'S POV*

"Okay we got the new clothes, school supplies, and your hair done, all that's left is the eye doctor and the schedule pickup"

"Ugh I'm so tired let's get it all over with"

"Ha-ha is my Bocchan pooped out from all that shopping?" he laughed

"Shut up!" I snapped causing him to laugh more

I didn't look at him the whole way to the optometrist which caused him to smirk

Once we were there we picked up more prescription colored contacts

I needed them for my left eye where the violet pentagram was marked

I had that cursed pentagram on my eye to mark my contract with Sebastian I also had one on the right side of my chest

And Sebastian had one on his right hand

I had made the contract with Sebastian to keep me alive I was almost killed then he offered protection and service for my soul

We finally drove to the school and got out of the car

All the other students were picking up their schedules also

Sebastian and I got out of the car and got in line

People were staring as usual

A lot of the girls were marveling at Sebastian

I was observing a group of girls interested in Sebastian

They were the popular girls they acted like little snotty bitches

The alpha of the group kept trying to catch Sebastian's eye

Finally I got my schedule

I and Sebastian looked over it

Homeroom=9:30 to 10:00= Johanna Bell

First Period=10:00 to 10:35= Oil Painting= Fredrick Lynch

Second Period=10.35 to 11:10= Trigonometry= Donovan Bedouin

Third Period=11:10 to 11:45= Forensic Science= Alaric Toppins

Fourth Period=11:45 to 12:20= Drama= Pamela Sole

Fifth Period=12:20 to 1:00= World History= Colin Dustridge

Lunch Period=1:00 to 1:30= lunch= no teacher

Sixth Period=1:30 to 2:05 6 per

Seventh Period=2:05 to 2:40= Ceramics= Jane Booth

Eighth Period= 2:40 to 3:15= Study Hall= Trevor Ford

Ninth Period= 3:15 to 3:50= Physical education= John Sparks

"Hm okay let's go" I said

We started walking away then the Alpha bitch came over

"Fuck my life" I said under my breath

Sebastian sighed and put a hand on my shoulder

"Hey there" the blonde haired alpha gushed

"Hi" I said my annoyance leaked in my tone

"Hello" Sebastian offered politely

The girl gazed at him with hunger and lust

He was smirking

"I'm Chloe Langdon" she purred at Sebastian

"I'm Ceil Phantomhive" I replied

"Ha that's nice" she said not looking at me

She put a hand on Sebastian's cheek "what's your name?"

"Sebastian" he smirked

"ooh what a sexy name" she giggled

I swear I'm going to kill her

I don't even care if I have a homicidal expression

"Soooo is this your brother" she turned to me with a false smile

I laughed "no this is my butler Sebastian"

Her eyes flashed "w-hat?" she said

"It is true" Sebastian laughed

The alpha's bitch pack were approaching

"These are my friends" Chloe simpered

"Hi I'm Felicity Westover" a buoyant chubby red-haired freckle strewn girl grinned

"I'm Taylor smith" a girl with black hair sneered (she was obviously the beta)

"Marilyn Block" a girl with bleach blonde hair nodded

"I'm Ashley Fenton" a brunette with her nose in the air added

"I'm Nicole Sawyer" said a tan girl with blonde and brow hair replied

"And that's our group" Chloe leered

All of the girls were eyeing Sebastian hungrily

"You should hang out with us" Taylor monotony said staring at Sebastian

"Yeah we could come over to your house" Nicole giggled also staring at Sebastian

I laughed "I don't have a house it's a mansion, and I don't think I have time for you people to come over" I smirked

The bitches were dumbstruck

"b-but-" felicity stammered

"No" I cut her off with a smug look

"My lady we best be off you don't want to skip afternoon tea" Sebastian said

"Ah yes...of course will you make me macaroons?" I asked

"Of course anything for you" he smiled

"Bye girls" I smirked as I walked away

We got into the car and drove away

I had a self-satisfied smirk on as we drove away


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys

Welp I have been dealing with a lot of things lately, like my eating disorder, learning disabilities, focus issues, and other stupid problems -.-

But I have had a few good changes :3 I got a haircut and cut off 5 inches and while getting the cut I had some inspiration for this story so I shall be posting a new chapter soon

I solemnly apologize for this inconvenience

I hope you may all forgive me and keep reading

Love you all,

Natalie 3


	3. Chapter 3

So hiya c: sorry for the delay :c okay have fun reading :)

****Ciels Pov****

CRASHCLINKCLANGSPLATSIZLLE

I sat up in shock from the horrendous noise

"What the fuck" I exclaim

Rey-min was in a heap of broken china and tea on the floor shaking

She ran out of the room sobbing

"w-wait" I yelled

Bard ran into the room

"It's okay Ciel I have your tea" he said nervously

"Uh what's going on? Where is Sebastian?" I asked

"He's on errands and were in charge" Bard stammered

"Okay may I have my morning tea?" I inquired annoyed

He ran over to my bedside and shakily thrust the tray with the kettle and cups at me

"WAIT" I SCREAMED

But it was too late the full tray fell on me

The tea burned me and seared my skin

I screamed in agony as my skin turned red and blistered

Tears poured from my eyes

I flailed around trying to escape the pain

I screamed as if it would make the pain go away

"SEBASTIAN, SEBASTIAN, SEBASTIAN HELP ME HELP ME" I cried

And then he was there

"Ciel its okay I'm here it will all be over soon" he said lifting me up

He carried me to the bathroom and set me on the floor using towels to prop me up

I was still in immense pain and was sobbing

He left for about 10 seconds and then was back with supplies

He cut off my nightgown to release me from the hot wet straightjacket

I breathed in relief

He took a cold compress and pressed it against the burns

It felt good for about a second then I screamed for about the thousandth time

The cold with the hot hurt unbelievably

After the whole area started to cool my screaming subsided and reduced to whimpers

He started wrapping my neck and chest with gauze slowly trying not to hurt me

But it still hurt a lot so he brought me some painkillers and I popped them

I watched him work on my body and stared at him moving across my burned areas

As I watched him my eyelids started to droop and I fell asleep

*****Sebastian's pov*****

I couldn't help but feel aroused

I had been watching her sleep

Well she was only in her panties and bra

She would whimper in her sleep and it would drive me wild

I had to leave the room before I did something stupid

As I rushed out of the room I bumped into Bard

"Excuse me" I said trying to pass

"Is she okay?" he asked nervously

"Just some second degree burns, nothing I can't heal" I remarked

His face went ashen

"Something wrong?" I shot at him

"n-no" he stammered

"Then get back to work" I gruffly ordered

He shuffled away

Hmm idiot I thought angrily

"Hnnng Seaaabasssstttiiaaan?" Ciel called from the bathroom in a drugged state

I walked back into the bathroom to a cute little Ciel curled on the floor

She looked up at me

"Can I hehe take a hehe bath hehehehehe?" she giggled

"Yes you can" I said

I drew a bath for her

"Okay call if you need me" I said as I left the room

"SEBASTIANNNN" she called

I walked back in

"Yes?" I asked

"Can you help me hehehehehe bathe?" she laughed

"o-oh um yes I can" I mildly blushed

"Yay hehe" she smiled

I stood awkwardly

"Can you get me undressed?" she said confused

"Yes I c-can" I said moving towards her

I started with her bra

I turned her away from me and unclasped the back letting it fall to the floor

She turned around to face me and smiled

I looked down at her full bouncy beautiful breasts

I blushed like a madman and looked away

"Okay Sebastian can you finish" she said

"Okay" I replied

I turned her away from me again and slid down her panties

I couldn't breathe

Her perfect round ass was right there

I moved a hand to touch it then pulled back realizing what I was doing

The panties shimmied down to her ankles and she stepped out of them

She turned to face me exposing herself to me completely

My eyes roamed her body

Looking over her curves and the overall perfectness of her body

"Hehe Sebastian let's take a bath now" she said

"Lets?" I asked

"Yeah you're going to take a bath with me" she said as if I was stupid

"n-n-no Ciel I can't do that" I said shakily

"Yes you can and you will" she replied stubbornly

"I'll sit with you but I can't get in" I shot back

"Fine" she said obviously upset

"Hey its okay Ciel I'll be right here" I said soothingly

"Okay" she said exasperatedly

I helped her in the tub and she sat down in the frothy bubbly bath water

I was cursing myself for giving her pain meds or at least this strong of ones

I stayed and watched her wash herself and play in the bathtub

She looked at me and splashed my pants soaking them

"Ooops" she giggled devilishly

"Oh" I said and I didn't know what to do

"Just get rid of them its cool" she said laughing

I slowly removed my pants leaving me in my grey briefs

She got out of the tub and dried herself off

Once she was dry she skipped into her room

I followed and watched her jump onto her bed

Laying on her bed she looked up at me and rolled around a bit

She spread her legs giving me a full view and deemed this position comfy

I was frozen

I could just stare

She looked at me

I stared at the place between her legs

"Hehehehehe Sebastian is you hiding something in your briefs hehe?" she giggled

"What?" I exclaimed

And I looked down and sure enough there was a big throbbing bulge

She rose off the bed and approached me

"What's in your pants?" she questioned

I blushed and didn't say anything

She was really close now

"I'm serious Sebastian what are you hiding in there?" she said confused

"N-nothing" I said embarrassed

She reached out and ran her finger over some of it

I gasped

"What could it be?" she exclaimed

I backed up

"It's nothing, nothing at all go to bed Ciel" I said freaking out

"Okay goodnight" she jumped into bed

I ran to my room and threw myself on my bed

She touched it

SHE TOUCHED IT

I slid down the briefs and examined how my body betrayed me

~you can imagine what happened ;) I wrote the scene but I decided it was too much cx~

After I was done I got dressed

And then I threw my sheets in the wash

And then went on with it like it never happened

So what did ya think ;o? I decided to get a little crazy cx if it was too much just tell me and if you want more of almost sexy times tell me c; and if you have any suggestions tell me hahaha okay I hope you enjoyed it :D and I'm sorry if I made errors . nobody's perfect


	4. Chapter 4

****CIELS POV*****

"Ciel? Ciel wake up please? Ciel wake up" someone faintly said

"Nhhggnggh can you leave me alone?" I groaned

"No you must get up I have let you sleep long already" the voice said

I slightly opened my eyes and was insulted by the bright sun

"Come on Ciel its time to get up" he said

I sat up and was thrown into a dizzy mindset

"Whoa" I said

My stomach lurched with my dizziness and I felt I could pass out

On top of the nausea I had a screaming headache

"s-s-Sebastian ima-ima-ima throw up" I moaned

"Oh no" he said

Arms encircled me and pressed me against a warm chest

He set me on the carpet next to the toilet

I looked at him and saw 3 sebastians then 5 then 1

"Ahh my stomach" I cried wrapping my arms around myself

I felt bile rise in my throat

I turned to the toilet and vomited quite a bit

After I was done I collapsed on the ground, exhausted

"Sebastian why am I sick?" I asked out of it

"Well I had you take pain medication and it seems to have upset your stomach"

"Oh okay" I replied

He helped me stand and got me my tooth brush

I brushed my teeth to get the taste out

When I was done I washed my face

I glared at the bandage covering the burns in the mirror

"Come on let's get some food and water into you" he smiled

I let him carry me downstairs into the kitchen

He set me on the counter and asked me what I wanted

"Can I have some ramen please?" I asked

"Out of all the things I can make you want ramen" he laughed

"It sounds good" I laughed and smiled

He cut me a piece of bread to eat while he cooked the ramen so I wouldn't repeat

He also made me drink Gatorade so I wouldn't become dehydrated

He made my ramen and handed it to me with a pair of chopsticks

As I wolfed down my ramen Sebastian started cooking

"Sebastian?" I asked

"Yes?" he replied

"Can you teach me how to bake?" I asked shyly

He laughed

"Of course I can" he seemed happy

"Let's start" he said with a smile

I hopped off the counter and walked over to him

"But I must do some things first" he smirked

He pulled out an apron with cats on it and put it on me

"Really a cat apron?" I said in disbelief

"Yes indeed it's very adorable" he said smiling

I grumbled

He grinned

"Alright let's make tonight's dessert" he beamed

"And that would be?" I inquired

"Cupcakes...i thought we should start with something really easy" he winked

"o-oh okay" I murmured

He pulled out a store bought cake mix box

I laughed

We poured the mix into a bowl and added water and oil

He was teaching me how to crack eggs

I tried but failed and his smirk grew wider

"You know what" I said crazily

"What?" he snickered

I reached over and grabbed an egg and cracked it over his head

The look on his face was priceless

I started laughing

"Ciel" he asked

"Yeah?" I replied wiping away a tear

"You got something right there" he gestured to my forehead

"What" was all I could get out before he smashed an egg on my forehead

I gasped

"Oops sorry I didn't mean to" he giggled

I grabbed eggs and threw them

He grabbed eggs and threw them back

I tackled him landing on the floor

I ended up on top

I was basically straddling him

We didn't speak just stared

He finally smirked "enjoying your position?"

I blushed

"Uh...uhm-"

I was cut off by a loud scream

I nearly pissed myself

Mey-Rin was standing in the doorway gaping at us

"W-what happened" she squeaked

"I was helping Ciel bake" a very happy Sebastian said proudly

Bard and Finny rushed in

They stopped and stared

"What happened?" a very angry maybe jealous Bard asked

"U-uh we were baking" I blushed

Finny stared for what seems like ages before falling to the ground laughing

At that moment I realized I was still atop Sebastian

Did I want to get up? No I did not but I had to

I got off of him quickly and looked away blushing

He stood up standing next to me

"You may go back to your duties" he directed

Finny, Mey-rin, and Bard shuffled away

He turned to me

"Let's clean you up" he smiled deviously

Ook

I'm sorry

A lot's been going on

I was in Europe for 3 weeks to visit my daddy

And I've been tired and depressed and I had no motivation

Anywhore

Please comment and give feedback it helps :)

Should I make it intimate?

If you have a suggestion comment to tell me

I need all the help I can get c;

It ain't too bad of a cliffy but whatevs

I start school next week -.- when do you start school? If ya go to school...

Kisses

Natalie


End file.
